twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trace Legacy
Trace Legacy is the main protagonist of Twokinds. He was formerly the Templar's leader, but fell out of power after the demigod Ephemural took his memories. He has since been traveling across Mekkan. Without the memories of his past life, and trauma to the black mana, Trace has become a kind and just person. He would fall in love with a Keidran named Flora, who is currently pregnant with his unborn child. Appearance Trace has bright baby blue eyes and hair, the latter of which he keeps long and messy. He also has a triangle tattoo on the left side of his face of the same color. As of Page 551 of Chapter 12, an overuse of black magic corrupted his left hand and has turned it black and somewhat claw shaped, but he keeps it hidden with a glove. Biography Background Trace was born into a poor farming family in the village of Eversummer, but was taken in by the Templar at a fairly young age where he quickly developed his magical talents. Whether they where friends prior to Templar training or not is unknown, either way Trace was friends with Red, a fellow student at the Templar Academy. Unlike Trace however, Red showed very little magical potential, which led him to eventually leave the Academy. Trace also meet his future wife Saria while in training too, after a few failed attempts to gain her attention using less practical wayshttp://twokinds.net/?p=405, he managed to work up the nerve to talk to her. They dated for a while and eventually were happily married despite differing personalities. One day, while visiting their house near the borders of the forest, Trace and Saria were attacked by a random Keidran attempting to rob them. Trace managed to deflect one arrow meant for him, but another grazed Saria. Unknown to Trace, the arrow was coated with poison and as the Templar left to chase the thief, she died. Heartbroken, he tried to use black mana and forbidden magic to resurrect her. It backfired, almost destroying Trace's mind in the process. This incident caused a huge personality change for Trace, he became ruthless and tyrannical as a result of all the suffering he had gone through. Bent on revenge, he overthrew the old Grand Templar, took her position, and replaced the Master Templars with his own inner group. Afterward, he started a genocidal campaign against the Keidran, transforming the previous peace-keeping force into a military institution to rival the Human's own army. He also started the construction of large mana towers to fulfill some unknown, yet apparently lethal purpose. It was during this time that Neutral intervened, (supposedly while he was chasing Flora) and the two fought. Sometime during the fight, Neutral wiped Trace's memories, leaving behind the Trace we see now. Chapter 1 TBA Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Chapter 4 TBA Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 6 TBA Chapter 7 TBA Chapter 8 TBA Chapter 9 TBA Chapter 10 TBA Chapter 11 TBA Chapter 12 TBA Chapter 13 TBA Chapter 14 TBA Chapter 15 TBA Chapter 16 TBA Chapter 17 TBA Chapter 18 TBA Chapter 19 TBA Chapter 20 TBA Personality Trace (Current) Trace is usually friendly, shy, and a little naive. However, his personality changes drastically whenever he recalls past memories. This is the Trace that appears after Evil Trace's battle with Neutral as well as the first version of Trace we're introduced to. He is often clueless, naive, and somewhat gullible. But, at the same time, he's also kind and sincere, especially with Flora. He also apparently has a natural urge to do good, as demonstrated both by his rushing to Flora's aid and willingness to help Keith when asked to come with him to the Basidian Islands. He appears to sometimes think like Evil Trace however, such as after he finds out how long Keidrans live for. (While he is thinking like this, a red slit appears in the center of his eyes.) He has occasionally come close to wanting to acquire power through his magic and once almost forgot Flora when it overwhelmed him. On the whole he loves Flora very much (although his feelings for his child are yet to be indicated or said) and has told her he does not want to be his original self or remember his past. Instead using his abilities and influence for good. The Original There isn't all that much known about the original Trace. Nora later gives an account that he was shy, with a bit of a temper, and was generally discontent with his position within the Templar.http://twokinds.net/?p=404 He also apparently had a natural prejudice against Keidran, though he wasn't outright cruel. "Evil Trace" "Evil Trace" is the general name given for Trace after his experience with black mana as well as the name given for his temporary relapses into his old persona. This version of Trace is relentless, uncaring, genocidal, and cruel. His goal is to obtain as much power as possible while wiping out the Keidran for good. Every now and then, this version of Trace will resurface and take over the “current” Trace. When he appears, Trace's hair turns crimson red at the tips and he has access to all of his abilities. Flora being injured or in danger seems to be the trigger; when she is shown to be injured (physically or magically), he will enter this state to protect her/get vengeance. “Black Mana Trace” This is the version of Trace that shows up when he is corrupted by Black Mana. While he doesn't have his memories, he does regain a good deal of his powers, as well as some of the blood lust that “Evil” Trace had. Whenever this version of Trace appears, the tips of his hair gain a black tint to them, much like the crimson tips “Evil Trace” has. Relationships Flora TBA Keith TBA Natani TBA Saria au Gruhen TBA Red Red and Trace used to attend the Templar Academy together and through Trace's younger years Red was probably the closest he had to a best friend. After the two started showing differences in magical potential, Trace being incredibly powerful and Red's skills being pretty lackluster, Red decided to leave the Academy and go back to his hometown where he joined the local militia instead. The two seemed to remain good friends despite this though. After Trace lost his memory his former Templar ideas and views towards Kerdrian are completely forgotten, when Trace defends Keith againced Red he is taken aback by this. The two have since grown more distant due to them being separated into diffrent groups early on. Although their relationship has taken a knock due to Trace's memory loss and them being separated over time, thanks to Raine, Red's prejudice towards Kerdrian has become far less prevalent. This and the fact the two are now reunited may lead for an opportunity for thier friendship to rekindle. Maren Taverndatter Trace met Maren a while after the death of his wife, Saria au Gruhen, while passing through the small town in which Maren lived and worked at the local tavern. Through circumstances unknown the two began a relationship, perhaps as Trace's way to ease the loss of his wife. While there Maren's little sister Karen annoyed Trace so much that he cursed with her with Keidran ears, despite this it didn't seem to affect their relationship much. After Trace lost his memory and wandered back into the same town he was reunited with Maren, to which Trace couldn't remember who she was, and this irritated Maren greatly. During Trace's adventures he began to develop a relationship with Flora, after happening upon the two in bed Maren pretty much excepted the two of them were over. In recent Chapters both of them seem to have moved on and be on neutral terms, Trace and Flora are now engaged and although nothing serious has occurred there have been hints by the author Maren and Sythe may become a potential couple. Karen Taverndatter Karen and Trace haven't really talked ever since Trace lost his memory, they seem to be on alright terms at present though. However, before Trace lost his memory the situation couldn't have been more different, the first time they met, soon after the death of Trace's wife, he found her extremely annoying and as punishment cursed her to have Keidran ears. In actuality Karen really enjoys her ears unlike one might initially think and overall "kinda likes this nicer Trace" suggesting the two do have a positive relationship. Abilities and Powers Magic Trace, before the mind wipe, was a master mage and an expert on magic. In fact, he was (and still is overall) considered the most powerful man living. The “current” Trace, however, is limited in terms of magical ability, mainly in the form of defensive spells. In contrast, his other personalities, make use of a variety of offensive spells. The list of spells Trace could use, prior to his amnesia, are (but not limited): *A Transformation spell. *DragonFire, which calls forth mana dragons which explode on impact. *A summoning spell that can create a large dragon made of Black Mana. *Black Mana tentacles which extend from the back and slice/stab the opponent. These are resistant to electric attacks. The spells that the “current” Trace knows are limited to a Teleportation spell, a defensive shield, a healing spell, and a simple levitation spell (which is shared between the other forms of Trace as well). Swordsmanship Although Trace is more proficient with magic, he has been shown be able to hold off against Natani and Zen while being alone for a short time. Gallery Adira licking Trace.png|Adria thanking Trace for saving her and Maeve Flora eating steak with Trace.png|Trace and Flora eating breakfast together Guest Accommodations.jpg|Trace's first time home since his amnesia Tracesgrief.png|Trace and Nora after the death of Trace's wife Sarah Tigertracecharactersheet.png|Trace as a hypothetical Keidran Tracerefsheet.png|Trace Charater Ref Roselyn talking about kid Red and Trace.png|Roselyn remembering Trace and Red as kids Trivia * On Page 746, Natani nicknamed Trace "Pet Human" when talking to Flora. References ru:Трейс_Легаси Category:Male Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Templars Category:Characters